Naruto: Beta Episode 9
Naruto: Beta Episode 9 Tazunai stands on one side of the field, waiting for a 12 year old Itachi. Itachi (stepping on the other side of the field): So, you're my opponent? How disappointing. Tazunai says nothing, while Itachi keeps trying to taunt him. Announcer: On this side, we have Tazunai Uzumaki! On the other side we have the Uchiha prodigy, Itachi Uchiha! Now, fight! Itachi goes to hit Tazunai, but he dodges every attack. Itachi (seeing Tazunai's sharingan): How do you have the sharingan? Only Uchiha clan members can earn those. Tazunai: Well, apparently I'm an Uchiha. (he punches Itachi to the ground, which makes him mad) Itachi: Damn, that hurt. Tazunai: Now, do you understand that I'm not an easy opponent. At the stands Intuzuka: Go Tazunai, I know you can do it! Fugaku (all grown up): Intuzuka, my brother. It looks like Itachi is giving your trainee a run for his money. Intuzuka: Fugaku, it's been a while. (he gives him a brotherly hug) Fugaku: Man, I hope it's a tie, so they both win. Intuzuka: Yea, I'd hate to see my nephew fail. But, I'd hate seeing Tazunai fail even more. Fugaku: That student of yours has learned a lot hasn't he? Intuzuka: Yea, I even taught him Jaraiya's Rasengan technique. Fugaku: I just hope he doesn't go overboard on Itachi. Intuzuka: Yea, sharingan vs sharingan is a hard thing to pull off. Fugaku: Wait, Tazunai has the sharingan? Intuzuka: Yea, he does. Fugaku: Only Uchiha members, and Kakashi, which is an exception, are able to gain the sharingan. Intuzuka: Yea. He is an Uchiha. He's my son. Fugaku: That man is my nephew? Intuzuka: Yea, I figured there's no reason in hiding it now. He already knows. By the way, sorry to ask, but, how has Itachi been since Obito's passing? Fugaku: Everyone has been taking it hard. Intuzuka: I'm sorry I brought it up. Fugaku: It's alright. Shall we pay attention to the fight? Kakashi (appearing): Hold that thought. Master Uchiha, we have spotted Orochimaru and his band of misfits at the gate, what should we do? Intuzuka: Just let the guards take care of it, Kakashi. Kakashi: Yes, sir. (he disappears) Back in the arena Itachi: Fire style: Fireball jutsu! Tazunai stands there, watching it come near him. Tazunai (closing one of his eyes so he can can concentrate with the other): Mangekyo sharingan! (the sharingan makes the flames disappear) Itachi: That is impossible. It just disappeared. Tazunai (appearing behind him): It's possible, trust me. (a shuriken made of his rasengan appears) Rasenshuriken! The attack hits Itachi across the chest, making him fly into the wall. The attack almost kills Itachi. Announcer: The winner is, Tazunai Uzumaki! Intuzuka and Fugaku jump down to help Itachi. Intuzuka heals his wounds and sends him home. Then, he goes to congratulate Tazunai. Intuzuka: Hey, that was nicely done out there. Tazunai: Thank you, sensei. Intuzuka: Alright, let's go home so we can give you a great dinner. Tazunai: Sounds good. Before they can exit, Orochimaru and his goons jump down. Orochimaru: Young Uchiha, I'm here to train you. Intuzuka: How dare you, Orochimaru. I trusted you before. Now, there won't be any mercy for you. Chidori! (he rushes Orochimaru) To be continued...